inesperado
by galaxydragon
Summary: Hipo tenia hambre...y calor.Podra Astrid encargarse de satisfacer sus necesidades?entren y den su opinión :
1. Chapter 1

**Hola! soy nueva por estos lugares, ya que quise publicar este pequeño fic que aun no sé si tendrá siquiera una segunda parte u otra versió la primera vez que le muestro al mundo mis historias….**

**Este es una HIpoxAstrid, me encanta esta pareja de HTTYD, y espero que sea de su agrado: D**

**(Los personajes no me pertenecen (lamentablemente))**

**Disfruten **

-.-

Era una mañana fría, cosa poco novedosa en la lejana aldea de muchacha de 19 años se acomodaba su manto de piel mientras atravesaba la aldea con un pequeño paquete envuelto en una servilleta.

Astrid se dirigía a la fragua a ver a Hipo. La noche anterior se había quedado trabajando, ya que tenía pedidos atrasados, desde espadas hasta monturas para dragones, y Bocón no era de los que sacrificaba un par de horas libres y menos horas para dormir, por lo que el trabajo se lo dejaba todo al chico.

Al llegar a la vieja casona no se detuvo a golpear la puerta, si no que la abrió lo suficiente para que su cuerpo entrara.

-Hipo!...hipo!

Al no recibir respuesta se adentro más en el recinto. La habitación principal, donde se encontraba la chimenea y el mesón donde trabajaban Hipo y Bocón, solo estaba chimuelo durmiendo plácidamente al lado del fuego. Este, al percatarse de la presencia de alguien abrió un ojo y al ver a Astrid miró hacia la habitación trasera de la fragua lanzando un gruñido, dándole a entender que a quien buscaba se encontraba ahí.

La chica camino hacia la puerta de la habitación, pero al llegar se paró de golpe

-Hipo, te traje algo pa…ra…co…mer…

Dentro de la habitación se encontraba hipo, sentado en la cama (que fue dispuesta por el mismo para los días de mayor trabajo, en los que no podía regresar a su casa a descansar) estirándose, al parecer recién despertando, sin camisa…

Astrid quedo es que no hubiese visto a un hombre con el torso desnudo antes, a pesar de ser poco habitual que las personas en Berk se aligeraran en cuanto a ropa, era el hecho de que era hipo!...su hipo! Y no solo eso! Se podía apreciar cada musculo de su torso y brazos, definido, sin duda, gracias al trabajo en la fragua y el entrenamiento de dragones. A pesar de tener manchas de polvo y aceite, Astrid no podía dejar de verlo y pensar involuntariamente que sin camisa y un poco sucio, hipo se veía….realmente sexy.

-hola Astrid! Buenos días!-dijo hipo esbozando una de sus sonrisas, de aquellas que dejaban viendo estrellas a Astrid-y a cualquier chica—que traes ahí? Comida?

El chico , sin percatarse de la reacción de la chica se paro y se dirigió hacia ella. Involuntariamente, Astrid retrocedió un paso, sobresaltándose casi dejando caer el paquete que traía.

-hi…hipo…por qué no traes tu…camisa?-dijo Astrid, volteando un poco el rostro que se había tornado rosado, pero sin dejar de ver a hipo.

-ah? Oh! Lo siento es que he trabajado toda la noche y con la chimenea prendida me ha dado calor…Astrid, linda...estas bien?

Antes de poder acercarse más, Astrid se recobró y lanzándole su manta , le grito

-que te crees!...ve a limpiarte inmediatamente! O crees que vas a comer todo sucio!

Hipo recibió el golpe de la manta de lleno en la cara. No se sorprendió del cambio de ánimo de su novia, estaba acostumbrado a estos y sus ya tradicionales reprimendas.

-está bien….ma-má

A pesar de hablar bajo, Astrid lo alcanzó a escuchar, aumentando su furia. Se acerco con grandes zancadas y le propino un golpe que lo hizo tambalearse y caer sentado en el suelo.

-que! Pero que! Astrid! Porque fue eso?

La chica se agacho para mirarlo de frente, con los ojos entrecerrados y apuntándolo con un dedo

-Eso fue por avergonzarme!

-que! Pero que hice!-dijo hipo, sobándose la zona del pecho donde había sido atacado-tu entraste y…

Fue cuando Astrid lo callo, colocando un dedo sobre sus labios y arrodillándose entre las piernas de su novio, para acercársele, pero antes de unirse a él, le dijo

-Esto, hipo, es por ser tan tierno

Al sentir el roce de sus labios no supo reaccionar, pero pasado unos segundos hipo se dejo llevar por las sensaciones ya conocidas que experimentaba cuando Astrid lo besaba. Simplemente cerro sus ojos y colocando sus manos en las caderas de su pareja, la atrajo a si mismo

Siempre que se besaban era como si fuera algo nuevo para ellos como cuando, hace algunos años atrás, sus labios se encontraron por primera vez y supieron que estarían felices uno con el otro, cada día era como si volvieran a nacer.

Astrid profundizaba mas el beso, sujetando por el cuello a hipo con su brazo derecho, mientras que con el otro recorría el firme pecho, descendiendo al estomago y llegando al cinturón de los pantalones. En cambio hipo la apretaba por la espalda para poder juntarse más, como diciéndole que no deseaba separarse de ella, aunque claro, ella ni loca lo haría.

De a poco el chico dragón fue metiendo sus manos por debajo de la blusa de la rubia, acariciando cada centímetro de piel que encontraba. Finalmente, cansado de sentir la presión de la tela, se separo un poco para poder sacarle la prenda y poder admirar a aquella que le había robado el corazón.

Astrid, avergonzada nuevamente, tiro del cuello del castaño para continuar explorando su boca, esta vez introduciendo su lengua, comenzando una batalla incansable para ambos amantes.

Cansado de estar en el suelo, hipo tomo a Astrid y la acostó en la cama, posicionándose arriba de ella, afirmándose en sus rodillas y codos, para no aplastarle con su cuerpo y poder comenzar a besarle su delicioso cuello y luego ir descendiendo a su hombro, mientras que con sus manos acariciaba sus muslos.

Astrid no podía creer hasta donde habían llegado. Siempre hipo se mostraba cauto a la hora de expresarse físicamente con ella, pero el hipo que estaba en ese instante con . cada parte de su sensaciones que no creía posibles hasta ese momento….por Thor! Obviamente debía ir a visitarlo más seguido a la fragua!

Al sentir su boca sobre su estomago y las manos de hipo subiendo por debajo de su falda, lo único que podía hacer era tratar de respirar y acercar más a su novio.

Aunque….cuando sentía que hipo agarraba su falda para comenzar a bajarla, los dos enamorados oyeron un golpe seco de una puerta cerrándose.

De inmediato se miraron con los ojos como platos.

-Hola chimuelo! Como estas? Hipo está durmiendo?

Era Bocón! Los chicos inmediatamente se pararon y comenzaron a ayudarse a vestir antes de que bocón entrara a la pieza.

Asomo despacio su cabeza através del marco de la puerta, tratando de no hacer ruido alguno, pero la imagen que contempló no hizo sino hacerlo reír…

…sentados en la cama, Hipo y Astrid, rojos como nunca, comían unas frutas que seguramente, pensó Bocón, la chica Hofferson había traído para Hipo.

-Hola chicos! Vaya Hipo, creo que llegue un poco tarde! Te traje el desayuno, pero veo que te tienen bien alimentado jajaja

-Hola Bocón-respondió la pareja, al mismo tiempo, demostrando su estado de nerviosismo por el que pasaban, pensando que habían pasado desapercibidos de tan bochornosa situación.

-Hipo, te aviso que voy a ir unos días de viaje, así que te voy a dejar encargada la fragua. Ten cuidado y no la quemes, de acuerdo?-le dijo el ancho hombre, cerrándole un ojo.

-ee..eee..Claro! No te preocupes, ve con calma jeje-el chico se rascaba la nuca, totalmente nervioso.

Bocón, sacudiendo la cabeza, se despidió de ambos y se largo de inmediato, dejando nuevamente sola a la joven pareja.

Luego de unos minutos de silencio, hipo, rodeando a Astrid con sus brazos, dijo

-y…que te parece si continuamos con lo nuestro?- dijo sonriendo pícaramente, mientras se acercaba al cuello de la rubia.

-Ni lo sueñes, en primer lugar debes ir a tomar un baño. Estas completamente sucio!- dijo separándose de él.

-pero si quieres me puedes acompañar…puede que te diviertas

-Hipo Horrendus Haddok tercero! Puedes tomar tu baño perfectamente solo!

-siii, pero…pero…me duele mi pierna y…me costara trabajo- dijo el chico, poniendo una cara de cachorrito, que pensó resultaría

-JA! Te las puedes arreglar perfectamente solo Haddok-astrid se paró de la cama dispuesta a salir de la habitación, pero algo la detuvo

-bueno, no tengo más remedio que pedirle a ayuda a brutilda -dijo el vikingo con voz pícara

La rubia se congelo por un momento y siguió su camino. Hipo pudo escuchar el golpe de unos metales en la otra habitación

-Astrid era broma! Jajá….Astrid?...Astrid?...ASTRID!''

La imagen que presencio lo hizo sentir más temor que cuando enfrento la muerte roja años atrás.

-TU-QUE? RE-PI-TE-LO-Astrid se acercaba peligrosamente hacia él, pero no era lo único. Traía un mazo entre las manos. Hipo tenía la certeza de que no dudaría usarlo

-Astrid, amor…tu sabes que yo solo bromeaba, cierto…cierto? Era una broma, una simple bromita….

En la otra habitación chimuelo levanto sus orejas para oír el grito de su amigo…

-ERA UNA BROMA!LO JURO, ERA UNA BROMA!...MI PIERNA BUENA NO!ASTRID, LA BUENA NOOOO!...

El dragón solo lanzo un gruñido, molesto por tanto escándalo, y se acomodo para TRATAR de seguir durmiendo…

Fin…. (?)(1313)

**-.-**

**Espero les haya gustado el no se si continuarlo, porque depende de ustedes jaja además de que pensaba en hacer un paralelo en el cual hipo y Astrid no fueran interrumpidos….**

…**Bueno, espero sus comentarios y cualquier crítica será bienvenida…q estén muy bien **


	2. Chapter 2

**holaaaaa**

**como estan? perdon por la espera, pero como a muchos, me llego la segunda ronda de certamenes y tuve que estar full estudio :/**

**muchas gracias por los comentarios! les digo que este fic surgio gracias a un comic que me parecio muy dejo el link:**

** art/Httyd-Comic-part-1-164499571**

**les recomiendo verlo :D**

**analuchera: muchas gracias por la bienvenida y por el apoyo, espero sigas publicando mas. saludos**

**Espartano: me has dado una gran alegria! jaja debo decir que he leido tus fics, y m encantan sobre todo "perdidos pero juntos" y "amor verdadero".saludos**

**isabellagarciasapiro: aqui te traigo la continuacion, espero la disfrutes, saludos**

**les digo,este capitulo es no apto para cardiacos**

**asi sin mas demora les dejo el cap :)**

**-.-**

La noche se acercaba a la lejana isla de Berk y un joven y cansado Hipo se dirigía a su casa. Su padre se había ido de viaje junto a Bocón, por lo que tendría que arreglárselas solo por un tiempo, aunque después de lo ocurrido en la mañana no tenia ánimos de hacer nada, salvo dormir.

Pero al abrir la puerta de su casa sintió ruidos en la cocina, así que corrió y lo que encontró lo dejo con la boca abierta.

De espaldas a él estaba ella, su diosa, su musa, su mujer….su Astrid.

-A-A-Astrid?...que haces aquí?

-Hola…preparo la cena…crees que comerás solo pan en las próximas semanas sólo porque tu padre no está?-La chica se volteo mostrando una gran sonrisa a su novio.

Hipo no salía de su asombro, solo atino a caminar hacia ella y abrazarla lo más fuerte que pudo y besar su mejilla.

-Eres la mejor mi amor

Después de esto, pasaron a la mesa e Hipo comió hasta saciarse. La verdad Astrid no era la mejor cocinera, pero como dicen, con hambre todo sabe rico.

Cuando terminaron, se retiraron a la sala y conversaron por un buen rato. Hipo se acomodó en el regazo de Astrid, ella le acaricio los alborotados cabellos mientras que él cerraba sus ojos para descansar.

Ella sonrió al recordar los acontecimientos de la mañana. Se podía sorprender así misma al ser tan celosa con su hombre. La tenía locamente enamorada y no podía si quiera imaginar a Hipo con alguien que no fuese ella.

Lentamente se inclino y beso sus labios algo resecos, pero llenos de amor. Sintió como Hipo la tomaba por la nuca para poder profundizar el beso y dejar paso a la sensación más dulce del mundo.

-No sabes cómo me vuelves loco-dijo Hipo-pero me gusta

-cuando quieras. Pero debes saber que hay muchas formas de volverte loco-dijo Astrid acariciando el pecho de Hipo, para luego ir descendiendo lentamente hasta su cinturón y detenerse.

-¿crees que podamos continuar con…-sonriendo cerca de la boca de Hipo, coloco su mano sobre la entrepierna y acaricio lentamente-tu sabes…

Hipo unió sus labios, para luego acariciar con su lengua los labios de Astrid. Este se fue levantando, sin dejar de besarla, desde sus labios a su lóbulo y de ahí a su cuello. Ambos gimieron al darse placer mutuamente.

Hipo se sentó en el sillón, colocando a Astrid encima para luego acariciar su espalda e ir descendiendo hasta tomarla de las nalgas y juntarse más.

-Hipo….Hi…Hipo…-lo tomo de la cabeza y le hizo mirarle-Hipo…quiero…quiero llegar hasta el final, mi amor-le sonrió

-yo también, pero…estás segura?

-Absolutamente- y le dedico la sonrisa más honesta que vio en su hermoso rostro

Hipo la volvió a besar apasionadamente y la tomo con fuerza para alzarla y llevarla a su habitación. Al llegar ahí la deposito con suma delicadeza en medio de la cama y comenzó a sacarle la ropa.

Primero sus hombreras y su inmediatamente se lanzo a besar los labios de la rubia, mientras acariciaba sus pechos e iba bajando hasta su estomago, para llegar a su falda.

Astrid no pudo evitar GRITAR al sentir las manos de Hipo sobre su entrepierna, acariciarla y tratando de romper su ropa, solo para sentir el cálido tacto de su intimidad. No podía soportar todo el éxtasis que experimentaba. Definitivamente SU novio era un dios al usar sus manos en ella. Pero ella tampoco se quedaba atrás, ya que, a tirones le quitó el chaleco y la polera al chico para admirar ese perfecto abdomen, con el cual estuvo fantaseando todo el día, y dar pasos a caricias que pusieron en el mismo estado a Hipo.

Desesperado, terminó de quitarle la falda y la ropa interior a su novia, para por fin admirarla en todo su esplendor. Se paró de la cama para mirarla, a lo que la rubia solo atino a cubrirse, pero Hipo fue más rápido y la besó de nuevo, sujetándola de las muñecas mientras descendía a su cuello y de ahí a sus pechos, donde tomo cada uno con sus manos y los apretó suavemente, besándolos y chupándolos, haciendo gemir a la chica, mientras que ella le arañaba la espalda.

Después de atender sus pechos, el castaño fue descendiendo sin despegarse de su musa, besando cada centímetro de suave piel. Al llegar a su intimidad se detuvo, por lo que la rubia se preocupo y lo miró. La imagen y la sensación que experimentó la llevo a la locura.

El castaño se detuvo en su intimidad y la miro intensamente, respirando cerca de ella, para luego pasar su lengua por encima. Para adentrarse, coloco las piernas de Astrid por sobre sus hombros e introdujo su lengua hasta alcanzar su clítoris y saborearlo.

Astrid se arqueo sobre el colchón incitando a Hipo que siguiera, pero no fue suficiente, por lo que apretó la cabeza de su amado contra si, para que introdujera mas su lengua.

Toda la tensión acumulada en la ingle de Astrid…exploto.

Hipo la probó, y le encanto. sin que los gemidos de la chica fueran suficientes, siguió dándole placer con la lengua, aumentando la velocidad y los movimientos.

La rubia solo atinaba a apretar sus muslos, a gemir y gritar el nombre de su amante, hasta que llego a su segundo orgasmo.

Por otra parte Hipo ya no daba más. Sentía dolorosas punzadas de placer en su miembro, que desde hace un rato, apretaba fuertemente su pantalón, por lo que se paró de la cama y se quito su última prenda, dejando ver un enorme y erecto "hipo", que sorprendió a Astrid.

Ella se sentó lentamente en la orilla de la cama sin dejar de ver los ojos de Hipo. Tomó en su mano el miembro del chico y lo masajeo lentamente, incitándolo a que volviera a terminar.

El chico volvió a posicionarse encima de la chica, pero antes de tomarla no pudo evitar mirarla a los ojos. Ella le devolvió la mirada junto a una sonrisa.

Hipo volvió a besarla al mismo tiempo que introducía la punta de su miembro en el interior de Astrid, para volver a salir al sentir el estremecimiento del delicado cuerpo de la chica.

-te amo-dijo Hipo con la misma rapidez con la que se introdujo de un solo golpe, sintiendo como ella aguantaba las punzadas de dolor, por lo que se quedo quieto un momento, para que se acostumbrar a su tamaño. Cuando paso el tiempo suficiente comenzó a moverse lentamente, marcando un ritmo que pronto comenzó a producir sonoros gemidos de parte de los dos jóvenes.

-A..astriiid..-Hipooooo….aaaaaahhhhhh!-la tensión en sus cuerpos se acumulaba rápidamente, llevándolos a ambos a un éxtasis que no creyeron posibles.

Las rápidas y fuertes embestidas que daba Hipo al introducir su miembro hacían que la cama se moviera levemente, pero los chicos no prestaban atención a nada. Para ellos solo existía el otro, su amor, sus almas que se unían a cada embestida que daban y que afirmaba más su amor mutuo.

Pronto todo ese amor y la lujuria se combinaron y los dos llegaron a sus respectivos orgasmos al mismo tiempo.

Los chicos se abrazaron y continuaron unidos hasta que sus sueños se hicieron presentes, llevándolos a dormir en los brazos cálidos del amor de su vida, esperando el amanecer de otro día de sus vidas….juntos.

-.-

**Bueno asi termino por ahora, por favor comenten que les parecio el cap, ¿mal,o horrendo? ustedes mandan jajajajaja espero que les haya gustado el comic. un saludo a todos y que les vaya bonito :)**


End file.
